1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composite support structure for use in sanding and sanders formed therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of making a composite support structure for use in sanding and method of a hand sander or pole sander.
2. Related Art
Various support structures for use in sanding have long existed. Pole sanders and hand sanders are well known in the art. Pole sanders apply pressure to the sandpaper surface through an elongated handle and usually employ some type of universal joint in order to permit the flat sandpaper surface, which is generally secured to a flat back surface of the sander, to parallel the wall or ceiling or floor surface against which the sandpaper is applied during the sanding operation. The support structure typically has sloped contoured guide ramps adjacent the universal joint and employ a positive friction engagement to aid the problems of controlling sander movement where the universal joint does not employ such a positive friction engagement. These sanders have employed many ways to hold the sandpaper on the sander. These sanders typically employ wire clips or other clamping mechanisms to retain the sandpaper. The prior art sanders have also attempted to used hook and loop technology between a support structure and sandpaper, but have yet to adequately provide a highly suitable solution. For example, the art has attempted to glue one hook/loop member to a rigid support structure and another hook/loop member to the sandpaper. These hook/loop members typically fail at the connection to the rigid support surface rendering the device useless. There is a continuous need to improve the sandpaper holding techniques on such sanders to ease the sanding process.
Other problems have centered on providing an adequate support structure for sanders which provides suitable durability and surface for easily attaching and removing sandpaper. There remains a need to improve composite support structure for use in sanding. The present invention solves many of the problems associated with such sanders and hand sanders currently existing in the marketplace. Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the art.